A memorable curse
by dapperswag
Summary: A curse hits Cas and he is turned into a small animal. Dean is not amused. Prompted by elladora-black on tumblr. One shot. Slightly Destiel.


"How…what…why…I…" Dean stuttered out, his eyes widening into a comically large shape. He stared at the creature in front of him like it had some kind of decease, which it probably had, by the way. He could've sworn that Cas had been standing there just a few seconds ago, but now he was being watched by a…hedgehog.

The small animal seemed as shocked as he felt. Its eyes were narrowed as if it was glaring at him. Dean could almost feel Cas' confusion in the hedgehog's face. He took a step back, grabbing the wall to support himself.

"_Sammy!_"

Sam's head instantly shot up from where it was resting on his hand while he was researching. He furrowed his eyebrows at his brother, silently asking what's wrong. Dean almost laughed.

"Haven't you noticed how there is one less _human_ in this room? Or should I say angel?"

Sam's glance went toward the hedgehog and he let out a small, surprised sound.

"What…?"

"Tell me about it."

"Is that Cas?" Sam asked as he stood up and walked over to them.

Dean nodded. "Sure is."

"He turned into a hedgehog?" Sam shook his head. "Wow."

"I know! And a hedgehog of all things!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel turned his head to him, and Dean could almost feel his glare once again. "Don't look at me like that, Cas. You don't strike me as the hedgehog kind of guy."

Sam chuckled a bit. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad this whole situation seems to be a source of entertainment to you, Sammy, but what the hell are we supposed to do? I mean, how did this even happen?"

"It was probably a curse. Demons aren't exactly fond of either of us."

"And how do we turn him back?"

"I'll call Bobby. He always has the answers," Sam said and grabbed his cell. Dean looked down at the animal again.

"We're gonna fix this, Cas, okay? Just hold on," he said awkwardly. The hedgehog started running away from him, its small legs surprisingly fast. "Woah, easy there, tiger." Dean took a step and kneeled down in front of him, trying to prevent Cas from getting further. "It's okay. Relax."

He caught Sam smiling in his direction from the corner of his eye, but he decided to ignore it.

"All right. Thanks Bobby," Sam said and hung up. "Bobby said the curse will wear out by itself. All we can do is wait."

Dean sighed. "Great. What are we supposed to do with him then?" He pointed to Cas who was now completely still.

Sam shrugged. "Take care of him and keep him occupied."

"Take care of him? And what do we know about taking care of hedgehogs?"

"I can look it up," Sam suggested.

"That would probably be the weirdest research you've ever done, to be honest," Dean said with a laugh. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to his laptop. Dean looked at Castiel again.

"So, uh, do you even understand what I'm saying?"

The hedgehog didn't react. Dean sighed. He reached his hand out to pet it, giving him a warning look. "Don't you dare take out your spines on me, okay?" He carefully stroked his index finger over the animal's head, feeling a smile tug at his lips. He lowered his entire hand and lifted Cas gingerly and let him rest on his palm. He could've sworn Sam was smiling at him again.

"Any luck on the research?"

"Apparently hedgehogs feed on insects, snails, frogs, toads, snakes, bird eggs, carrion, berries, mushrooms, grass roots, melons and watermelons."

"Not that I remember anything you said, but okay."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I also found out that Cas is an European hedgehog."

"Then what the hell is he doing in America?"

Sam snorted and shook his head. "They also love cuddling and kissing, so maybe we should start with that."

"And how are you supposed to cuddle something that can prickle you to death?" Sam could barely contain his laughter. "What? Oh. You're kidding." Dean shot him a glare, but refrained himself from screaming. He was, after all, holding a small, easily scared animal.

Sam calmed down and cleared his throat. "Anyway. You keep him company while I go and get him something to eat."

"What about us? I'm starving."

Sam sighed. "I'll get something for you, too." And he left. Dean peeked down at Cas in his hand and found him already watching him with his big eyes. Dean licked his lips.

"So, uh, I guess this conversation is going to be pretty one sided, huh?"

Sam got back to the motel half an hour later, finding Dean sitting by the kitchen table, watching the hedgehog attentively. Sam grinned at the sight and walked up to them.

"I got the food."

"Great!" Dean reached for the paper back and immediately let out a disgusted sound when he found a jar of berries. Dean hated berries.

"Those are for Cas, Dean."

"Oh."

That's when they found themselves staring at a grown angel sitting on the table. Castiel's face was stoic, but you could detect a bit of relief if you looked close enough. He climbed off the furniture and stood stiffly beside them. An awkward silence followed, until Dean finally exclaimed, "Cas! I'm so glad you're yourself again! I don't know how much longer I could take talking to an animal."

Cas was about to respond, but Sam beat him to it.

"So I bought all those berries in vain?"

**A/N:**

**Elladora-black prompted on tumblr: Cas gets caught in the crossfire of a pagan curse that morphs him into a small fluffy animal. Dean is not amused.**

**This is what I made of it. Did you like it? Feel free to review and if you want you can give me your own prompts and I'll see what I can do.**

**My tumblr: .com**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
